Bridge of Memories
by kikirachan1
Summary: When Edward and Al go on a mission, they find a girl who they've met in the past with no memories, will they unlock the key to her memories? Bad summeries First Fic!


_Alright __then...here it is...my first crappy fanfic! Yay! I've worked hard on this although I'm not really satisfied with it...oh well. I do have a few Ocs just for a warning. I've tried to make everybody in character. I would love constructive criticism...also...english is not my mother language...it's spanish. So there might be a few spelling mistakes. Alright enough talking! On to my fic...after a disclaimer!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters! I am only borrowing them for a little bit. If I did own them...then the show would've sucked._

* * *

**Bridge Of Memories**

Chapter 1

**5 years ago**

"_Die!" A girls voice resounded throught the deep forest. Soon after a different voice, this time a man's was heard along with a grusome hacking sound. The girl screamed once more, this time sounding almost inhuman because of the rage. The girl's screams were now mixed with the hacking sound and the man's pleas for help. Although the forest muffled the sounds making the villagers outside the forest shrug it off as the call of an animal. Once more the girl screamed "Just die!". Then there was silence. A few seconds later the bird's songs was once more the dominating sound of the forest. Blood covered, the girl came out of the forest with a demonic look on her face._

**Present time**

Shouts were heard from outside the office. Something about 'Is it that I'm so short that an ant can tower over me?' was heard. A boy with light brown and grey eyes was turning red with shame while the shouts continued. Then a wooden door flew open to reveal a boy with blond hair and golden color eyes. His face was red with rage.

"Brother! How can you be so rude to the colonel!" The boy asked his brother. His brother just looked at him.

"Oh come on Al! He has me in the border of insanaty with all of his short jokes!" His brother answered. He was Edward or better known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. He looked at Alphonse who was shaking his head at his brother's excuse.

"Geez brother, that's no excuse to snap like that at the colonel! He's been so nice to us and that's no excuse to yell at him like that." Al said sternly. He then sighed and changed to a different subject. "So...what did the colonel tell you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh nothing much...his usual short jokes, complaining about the qualaty of my report, and the new mission. I have to bring this person to the military." The blond boy said nonchalantly. Al on the other hand was a bit worried.

"Are you sure you should take that mission? It might be a bit dangerous..." Al said. "What if that person is a murderer or something?" Before his brother could think of an answer he kept talking. "Although I thought that after you had reached your goal which was to bring me back to flesh and bone, which I am very grateful for, you were going to quit the military and go back to Rizembool." He said each word becoming softer and softer until Edward had to strain his hearing to hear the few last words.

"Al...that...was my original plan, but..." He was at a loss for words. So he looked at Al who looked away just in case he was mad, even though he was not. "Al. Look at me. I'm not mad if you think that." He reassured his little brother who looked at him. "Everything will be fine. I got your body back, and I have nothing more to worry about." He smiled. "One day we'll go back to Rizembool. We'll see Winry, Aunty, and all of our friends!" He gave Al a bright smile which he gave back with another one.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Then you can finally ask Winry to be your girlfriend!"

"Alphonse!"

"Oh brother you know I'm right."

"Oh whatever!" Edward finally said. Trying to ease his mind he changed the subject. "Hey Al. You remember the time it takes for Colonel Bastard to drive us to the train station?"

"About a half an hour right?" Alphonse said thinking back. "Yeah a half an hour...why do you ask brother?" He asked not paying attention of the reaction his brother gave him.

'How clueless can he get' Edward thought rolling his eyes. "Our tickets says that we leave in 3 hours. And we need to pack." He said seeing if those grey eyes would react. And they did.

"Then we shouldn't stand around here! If we don't hurry then we'll be late and miss the train!" He said suprised at the lack of time. He saw his brother go past him like a golden blur. When Ed was looking away his smile vanished to form a sad face. 'I can tell brother is still feeling guilty for what happened to me...even when I told him I wasn't mad. Although I have something that's bothering me. It is so familiar..." His eyes opened when his thoughts were interrupted by Edward's loud voice.

"Al are you coming!"

"Yeah! You can go ahead brother! I'll catch up!" Al said. He then returned to his previous thought. 'I have a horrible feeling that something very bad will happen on this mission. Although I might be wrong, I really want to be wrong.'

* * *

Weeeee my first crappy chapter is done! =D If you press that shiny little blue button you'll get a brand new chappy! =D Bye bye


End file.
